Mirror Mirror （Chinese translation）
by flower0719
Summary: Mirror Mirror的中文翻译。作者Adi Who is Also Mou已授权。谢谢阅读，请读者去原文多多支持。This is the Chinese translation of the fanfiction "Mirror Mirror" written by Adi Who is Also Mou. It's very nice for the author to give me the permission to translate the wonderful work into Chinese. Author:Adi Who is Also Mou， Translator：flower0719(花花） The original link:/s/9216990/1/Mirror-Mirror


镜 之 镜中

Mirror, Mirror

作者：Adi Who is Also Mou

译者：flower0719

分级：M

故事类型：Angst/Romance

原文地址： s/9216990/1/Mirror-Mirror

故事梗概：他手上的老茧并非来自于演奏小提琴。AU，Mirror时空背景系列第一篇。

作者的话：本文的灵感来自于Star Treck，并且感谢Lono，没有她的支持和帮助，就不会有本文诞生。

译者的话：这篇文的翻译是经过原作者授权的，禁止无授权转载中文翻译，请大家去原作页面多多支持。谢谢。

Mirror系列一共三部分，第二部分和第三部分也在翻译中，将随后发表在这里。

* * *

房里空气冰冷，所以她又往被子里缩了缩。不知他今夜是否会来。她希望他疲于应付那些毒品集团的老大们；她希望他今夜不会来到她的房间。

她大腿和手臂上的淤青还未完全消褪；在她苍白的脖颈上，他的咬痕触目惊心，鲜红如血，疼痛不已。

吱呀一声，门被打开了，她的心跳漏了几拍。他的影子落在她的床上，她能感觉到他身上散发出原始的力量。

"Molly，"熟悉的男中音说道，他伸出了手。她可以假装已然睡着，但她知道，他轻易就能将她看穿。所以她伸出手去，由着他将她拉起来，她身上的短睡袍在大腿处轻摆着。她一直盯着地面；她不会看向他，不会想起_他_，不会想起_她的_世界，以及她在一瞬间失去的所有所有。

"看着我，"他命令道，修长的手指将她的脸捧住，大拇指刷过了她的嘴唇。她强迫自己看向了他的双眸，强迫自己不要去想另一个世界，在那个世界里，这对眸子更和善，望向她时会带着爱意与温柔。

他的眼眸冷漠而残酷。它们与_她的_Sherlock的双眸同样锐利，却曾经目睹过战争与绝望。他的手没有什么不同，但它们刺杀过、射击过、钳扼过，当他的双手掐住她的脖颈时，她能够感觉到这双手中流淌出粗暴而狂野的力量。

他手上的老茧并非来自于演奏小提琴。

"你得忘记那个世界，"他说着，额头与她的相抵。"你现在是_我的_了，Molly Hooper。"

他剥去了她轻薄的衣服，扯下了她的内裤，将她推倒在床上，她努力抑住自己的呜咽。他开始宽衣解带，身上黑色的衣物悄无声息地落在了地板上，她阖上眼。

也许，若是她一直阖着眼，她就能假装这是她的Sherlock，而非眼前的他。

* * *

她还记得自己来到这世界的那一天，这份记忆，她既无法割舍，又希望自己能够忘却。

伦敦的雷暴已然持续了好几天，当灯光全灭时，Molly正在她的殓房里。突然间"嗖"的一声，她倒在了地上，似乎整个世界都失去了控制。接着她就发现灯光重新亮起，一切如常，除了她正平躺在地上。然后她爬了起来。

台子上她刚刚正在解剖的尸体不见了。实际上，房间里根本看不到任何曾经有位五十岁的银行家被验尸的痕迹。

但是Molly很确定她是在验尸；她的手套上还有血。

她正盯着自己的手套瞧时，殓房的门被猛地打开，一个她非常熟悉的声音飘了进来。

"…并且确保尸体得到了适当的—"

"Sherlock，亲爱的，"她这样说道，并没有抬头。无论在哪里，她都能认出他的声音，感知他的存在。"呃，我刚才不是正在验尸吗？"

她抬起头时，整个人都僵住了。一个穿着实验服的矮胖男子正举着一把枪，对准了她。她很确定自己从来没见过这个人。而Sherlock—

他是什么时候把他的卷发剪短的？平整短削的头发此刻贴在他的头上，而他身上的衣服也是Molly从来没见过的。

"我想你说过殓房已经清场了，Milverton，"他对那个矮胖男子咆哮着，他的声音令她的背脊发凉。

有哪里不对，非常不对。

"我—是清过场，主上，"那个男人，Milverton，边说边打开了枪的保险。Molly忽然觉得口干舌燥。

"Sher—Sherlock，"她终于还是哑着嗓子说道，"—发生了什么事？"

"退下，Milverton，"Sherlock说着，那男人顺从地放下了手里的枪。Sherlock的眼眸，冷漠，残酷，锋利，从她身上掠过，脸上露出一个扭曲的冷笑。"把她带到我的办公室，"他边说边转身朝门口走去，皮靴在锃亮的地板上吱吱作响。"我有感觉，这将会_引人入胜_。"

* * *

他没有浪费任何时间，就从她身上榨出了所有的记忆，他几乎是带着一种孩子般的欢欣攫取了每一丝每一毫。

"引人入胜，"他再次说道，而她躺在地板上，气喘吁吁，满身疼痛，血流不止。

* * *

在这个可怕的世界里，她很快就认清了自己的位置，在她成功地辨别出令他手下致死的病菌后，她证明了自己的价值，Sherlock几乎去哪里都带着她。他让她复制那种病菌，她照做了，因为若是违抗这个Sherlock，下场不是横尸在伦敦街头，脑浆迸裂，就是脑袋直接被打上一枪，干脆利落（如果他欲行仁慈的话）。

有一次她拒绝看他处决他的对手，作为惩罚，他迫她在那一天担当了刽子手的角色。

* * *

这个世界里，再没有John Watson这个人。在这个地球上爆发过大大小小数不清的战争，他早在其中的某场中死去了。

* * *

"你永远也不能逃走，Molly。那将会非常地…不明智。"

"就算我逃走，我又能去哪里？我不属于这里，这不是我的世界。"

"好姑娘。"

* * *

他第一次闯进她房间时，她反抗过。她徒劳地捶打着他的胸膛，想把他推开，但是他紧紧地抓住了她，跨坐在她的腰间，身体重重地压着她。

"_不，不，不_，"她声嘶力竭，想要将他推下去，哪怕她知道这不可能。

"你这样只是白费力气，Molly，"他平静地说着，而很快，她就发现自己再无力气动弹半分。当他的吻落在她裸露的颈部和锁骨上时，她的眸中泪水烧灼。她扭动着头想要躲开—她不能吻他。

"我以为你是爱我的，"Sherlock用力扳过她的脸庞，强迫她看向他。她泪眼朦胧，恨恨地瞪着他。

"_你不是他_，"他覆身而上时，她脱口而出，而他是这样地接近，他的气息在她的肌肤上若隐若现。"我爱的是_他_，不是你。"

"不幸，"他这样说着，咬破了她颈部的肌肤。

* * *

_喵。_

"这是什么鬼东西？"

"一只猫咪，很明显。你初来时，身上低廉的毛衫上沾着皮屑和猫毛。结论是，你在另一个时空里有一只猫。"

"但是你为什么—，"

"哦我总是别有居心的。"说着他便俯下身吻住了她的唇。

* * *

今夜他出奇地温柔。当他置身于她的双腿间时，她的身体自动地伸展开来，但她仍旧拒绝主动去吻他。他的鼻子轻轻地蹭着她，嘴唇在力所能及的范围内时不时地在她脸颊上落下轻吻。

他修长的手指滑下她的身体，爱抚、揉捏，轻捻，而当他的手来到她的花心时，她无法自控地呻吟出声。尽管她内心有所抗拒，她还是湿了。

他的嘴唇追随着他手指的路径，她身体弓起，因这纯然的快感而绷得紧紧的。她对自己的身体已经失去了控制，他整齐的头发被她的双手揉乱。

她的高潮来得如此突然，几乎令她惊讶不已，内啡肽在她的体内充盈流窜，令得她将他一把拉起，吻住了他，在他的唇上尝到了自己的味道；她双眸紧闭，所以未曾见到他眸中那显而易见的震惊与喜悦。当他进入她体内时，她的双腿将他环住，倾吐着喁喁低语与细碎呻吟。

现在她觉得羞耻了；但是她对自己再也无法掌控。

他的冲刺开始变得粗暴，她的身体抵着床，床头板撞在墙上，发出巨大的声响，他咬着、吻着她的脖颈，哦老天—

"_我的_，"他嘶声道，她感觉自己的身体因为另一波高潮的迫近而发紧，她也能感觉到他亦临近边缘了。"_Molly__，__Molly_，"

她咬住唇，看向了他，他的脸庞发红，被汗水湿透，头发乱成一团，而他和他是如此地相像，这对眸子就像曾经的_他_那样，带着同样的温柔与欲望看着她，她无法控制自己。

她阖上眼，整个世界在她周围爆炸，她的指甲掐着他的手臂，她尖叫着喊出了他的名字，声音在夜色里回荡，她不在意谁能够听见。

作为回应，他呻吟着，在她体内颤抖着，她听见他的耳语，声音因为渴望和欲念而低沉深厚，"_我爱你_。"

她瑟缩了，就好像有人抓住了她的心脏然后用力地一拧。

他一从她体内退出，她就立刻躲开，躲到了床的另一边，背对着他。

她能感觉到他的手指在她裸露的背上轻划着。

"我爱你，"他屏息静气，再次说道，若是她阖上眼，她就能想象自己回到了Sherlock的房间，_她的_Sherlock的房间，而说这三个字的男人，仍是她所爱的那一个。

"不，"她说道，对他，也是对自己。

她听见他的叹息，还有他起身时床发出的声响。她不得不佩服他的精力。

他穿衣服的时候说，"你永远也回不去的，Molly。空间之间的裂缝将永不会再开启。即使有一天它重新开启了，我也永不会让你离开。所以，如果你接受这个现实，接受我，对我们俩来说都会容易许多。"

他吻了她光裸的肩膀，然后离开了，门砰的一声被关上，将Molly Hooper独自留在黑暗中，不着寸缕，周身缠绕着性爱的气息，努力不让自己丧失仅剩的理智。

* * *

全文完


End file.
